


Daddy’s Home

by Badi_otaku



Series: John Winchester/Daughter Incest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Incest Kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: John was pissed when he got home and received a call from your school informing him that you’ve been skipping class…





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my work on tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

“Okay, I’ll talk to her. Thank you for calling Mrs. Wilkinson. Have a nice day.” John hung up and tucked his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, getting out of his car with a deep sigh. The principal of your school just called, informing him that you’ve been skipping class lately.

John was just coming back from a tough hunt and had sincerely hoped he could get some rest before hitting the road again. But now he would have to have a little chat with his daughter…

After taking his duffle bag from the trunk, John made his way across the parking lot, heading to the shabby motel room you had been sharing with your brothers for the past few days. He entered the room, immediately spotting Sam, doing his homework on the table and you and Dean watching TV, snuggled up on one of the beds.

Seeing your father closing the door behind him, you and Dean pulled away as he turned the TV off. “What’s up, Dad?” Dean asked, getting a nod for sole answer. John dropped his duffle in a corner, looking at you with an impassive face.

“Dean, go get some take-out for dinner, take Sam with you.” John said, taking out a few bucks from his back pocket and handing them to Dean who immediately grabbed his coat, gesturing to Sam to follow him.

“I’m not done with-” Sam tried to protest, looking at his father but John insisted with a firm nod. Sam stood up and grabbed his coat as well, sighing softly.

“Take the car.” John said, tossing the car keys to Dean who caught them with ease. A minute later, Dean and Sam were out of the room, leaving you and John alone. You sat on the edge of the bed, looking at your father, feeling a tense atmosphere take hold of the room.

“What’s wrong?” You asked hesitantly. John would usually bring dinner back to the room when he came back, or take you and your brothers to a cheap restaurant. He seemed strained, and a bit nervous. Something was definitely wrong. He took a few steps towards you to sit on the edge of the other bed, facing you. He leaned forward slightly, resting his forearms on his thighs as he looked at you straight in the eyes. Your heart started beating faster.

“Mrs. Wilkinson called.” He stated, his gaze never leaving yours. You swallowed hard, he knew.

“Oh.” Was your only reaction as you adverted your eyes, suddenly finding a profound interest in the ugly green carpet of the room. There was a weird stain, just under the bed, it was partially hidden under it, but you spotted it nonetheless, asking yourself what could have caused it. You often found stains, torn wallpaper or ripped carpet in crappy motel rooms like this one, but you could never tell the cause of these damages. As for stains, you just hoped it wasn’t any type of bodily fluid that caused them…

“Skipping class won’t help you completing high school…” Your father’s voice brought you back to reality as your eyes met his again. He looked exhausted, but still serious and strict. But despite his authoritative tone, you were ready to defend your point.

“I’m eighteen now, I can do what I want with my life…” You said, scolding yourself for sounding weak as your voice faltered slightly. You raised your head a little, getting ready to argue further. “Plus, studying won’t help me taking out monsters… I’d better know how to shoot a gun rather than know how to calculate integrals.” You stated.

John closed his eyes briefly, sighing. You had a point.

“I know, Sweetheart. But for now, just go, okay…?” He simply said. “You can make friends, have fun…” He added with a shrug. Truth be told, he didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t want you to go to school to get diplomas, but to bring a semblance of normalcy in your life.

“What’s the point of making friends you’ll have to leave a week later…?” You asked, looking sadder than you intended.

“Oh, Sweetheart…” John said, looking at you apologetically. “I’m sorry. I never wanted this for you, or Sam, or Dean…” He admitted, running a hand over his face. He looked miserable now. If you didn’t know better, you would think he was on the verge of tears. You stood up from the bed you were sitting on and took a step forward, squatting down in front of your father, taking his hands in yours and looking at him in the eyes.

“It’s okay, Dad.” You said with a sweet smile. “You’re right, no more skipping.” You stated with a nod. “I’m sorry.” You added sincerely. He smiled lovingly.

“That’s my girl.” He said, leaning forward slightly. You stared at his eyes for a second before your gaze fell on his lips. The entire world seemed to slow down. You contemplated his face, your right hand moving of its own accord to rest on his strong jaw, feeling his short beard tickle the skin of your fingers.

You loved your father, in every way possible. You looked up to him. You would do anything to make him proud. You were desperate for his approval. You wanted his affection, his love. You wanted him, _all_ of him.

For the past few years, you remembered doing anything for him to notice you. You wanted him to look at you. And not only as a daughter, because you didn’t only see him as a father. You knew it was wrong, so wrong. But you didn’t care if you went to Hell for that if your only crime was that you loved him too much.

And a few years ago, you saw it, the change in the way he looked at you. He fought it at first. He fought that twisted, sinful desire he had for you. He tucked it away, pushed it in a dark corner of his mind, doing his best to keep it there, keep it buried where no one could see it. Because that sort of longing, this lust should never be.

But he couldn’t help himself. You were in his thoughts, in his dreams, in his deepest, darkest fantasies. And you were always trying to drag him down into this pit, tempting him with your touches and your kisses. Your whole body was a sin, and your voice was a siren call. And one day, he couldn’t take no more. He gave in.

That look he would give you, you could see it in his eyes right now. Your grip tightened around his hand. Your eyes closed and you leaned closer to him, gently laying your soft lips onto his. The kiss was sweet, filled with so much love and passion. He immediately responded to you, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and lifting you up to have you sit on his lap, straddling him.

He pulled you closer, you whimpered softly, feeling his warm body against yours, your breast pressing gently against his chest, you core brushing lightly against his thigh. One of his hands went to your ass, squeezing the flesh through the fabric of your jeans as you started moving your hips back and forth, grinding against him, entangling your fingers in his short hair.

When you finally parted, after minutes of kissing and nibbling each other’s lips, John spoke. His voice was husky with lust.

“I convinced the Principal to let you get away with it.” He said. You nodded, grateful to him. “But still…” He added, and your heart skipped a beat. “You’ve been a naughty girl…” He said. Your body roared to life again at his words. “You know what naughty girls get, right?” He asked, looking at you straight in the eyes. Heat pooled between your legs, you knew were this was going. He was testing the waters, you’ve been playing that game for a while now, but he always made sure you were okay with it. You always were…

You nodded slowly. Though you tried your best to keep a neutral expression, he could feel the mischief in your eyes, and he loved it. He smirked slightly, grabbing your wrist to let your arms fall alongside your body. He gave you the ‘don’t move’ look and started unfastening your jeans. He was suddenly firmer, more commanding and dominant. It turned you on so much.

“What happens to naughty girls, Sweetheart?” John asked, unbuttoning your jeans before looking up at you again.

“They get spanked…” You replied after a few seconds of silence, your gaze never leaving his. He smirked.

“That’s right.” He said, getting back to work on your pants, unzipping them while talking. “You’ll get ten, Baby girl. Count them for me, okay?” He said, you nodded obediently, lightly grinding your core against his growing erection. He gave you a warning look and you stopped moving all of sudden. “If you lose count, I’ll have to start over, do you understand?” He asked, giving you a stern look, speaking with an authoritative tone that sent shivers down your spine.

“Yes, Daddy.” You replied with a nod. He smiled and patted your thigh gently before getting a firm grip on your waist with one hand whilst his other hand wrapped tightly around your thigh.

With a movement of his arms, he lifted you up slightly and draped you over his thighs with ease. You were now laying on your stomach on his lap, supporting yourself with your forearms on the bed. His right hand rested on your jean-clad ass. You unintentionally bucked your hips, pushing your bottom against his hand, seeking for contact, or anything to ease the ache of the anticipation.

John smiled wider, pleased by your reaction. He then grabbed the hem of your jeans and yanked them, pulling them down to your mid-thighs along with your panties. You thrust your hips again as his hand caressed the soft skin of your now exposed behind.

“Red lace, Baby girl?” He asked, referring to your underwear. You nodded. “Tell me, do you have a matching bra?” He asked, stroking your skin gently. You closed your eyes, and you let out a shaky breath. You nodded again. Your answer was useless as he slowly lifted your shirt to expose your back and a little of the red lace that covered your breasts. John let out a throaty laugh and looked at your face. “And who do you wear that for, Baby girl?” You knew perfectly what he wanted to hear.

“For you, Daddy…” You said, whimpering slightly, and looking straight ahead.

John licked his bottom lip, giving a satisfied grin. His gaze went back on your perfectly round ass. He stroked the soft skin lightly and grabbed one of your cheeks, squeezing it gently in his big, calloused hand. You moaned, throwing your head back.

And without warning, his warm hand left your skin only to come down a second later, the stinging pain of the hit sending a shiver of pleasure surging through your whole body. “One.” You moaned, signaling him he could proceed.

The second hit was more powerful. “Two.” You groaned. He kept on going as you took the exquisite pain. Your core was soaking wet, and you could feel your walls clench painfully as it begged for attention.

A third blow hit your skin, soon followed by a fourth one, and then a fifth. “Three. Four. Five…” Your voice sounded weaker every time. John paused for a second, gently running his hand over your sore skin. You moaned again, moving your hips to lift your ass slightly, moaning again when you felt his clothed erection brush against your stomach.

“Daddy… I need you… Inside me, please.” You whimpered, struggling to turn your head and look at him. But as soon as you talked, his hand came down a sixth time. Your head was thrown back again as you cried out in exquisite pain.

“If you want Daddy’s cock, you gotta deserve it, Baby girl…” He whispered in your ear. His crude words made you moan again. “I didn’t quite hear this one, Sweetheart…” He then said with a sly smile.

“Six.” You said. He nodded, straightening up to proceed. He smacked your ass again and again, hitting a little harder every time, caressing your skin in between the spanks. He wasn’t afraid to hurt you, as he knew you could take the pain. He knew you _loved_ it. And you kept on counting for him. “Seven. Eight. Nine…”

His fingers accidentally brushed against your wet folds. The light touch of his fingers was enough to set fire to your core. He was quite pleased to see you struggle to get more contact, eager to get your release. But you would have to wait. He wasn’t done with you yet.

You let your head rest on the mattress. Your arms not able to support your weight anymore. He gave your aching flesh a light squeeze before giving it one final slap. You jumped slightly. “Ten.” You whimpered. Your head was turned so that you could see his face. He was smiling lovingly to you, stroking your hair with his left hand whilst his right hand stayed on the skin of your ass, now red from the abuse, rubbing it delicately to soothe the sting.

After a few minutes, he stopped caressing you and pulled your jeans and panties off completely. He then maneuvered you so that you were sitting on his lap, straddling him once again. “I’m sorry Daddy…” You said quietly, looking at him in the eyes. You were on the verge of tears. Not because of the pain, but because of the look he gave you. It was pure love.

“Oh, Baby girl… Are you going to be a good girl from now on…?” He asked, pulling you close. You clung to his shirt and buried your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his manly scent and nodding slowly. “I love you.” He whispered, closing his eyes and laying a hand on your soft hair as he started rocking you slowly.

“I love you too, Daddy.” You said, closing your eyes. He moved slightly, causing his bulge to rub against your core. You whimpered. You were craving for release. The question was, would he give it to you? “Daddy?” You said, raising your head to look at him. “May I?” You asked nicely, wriggling your hips.

John smiled again. He loved when you asked him for permission. But that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to hear you say it. “May you what, Baby girl?” He asked.

“May I come? Please, Daddy…” You begged, looking at him as if he held your life in his hands. He loved that look.

He was about to give you an answer when the low rumble of a car surprised you. John turned around slightly to take a look through the window of the motel room, spotting a familiar black car pulling up in the parking lot. He turned to you again, giving you a mischievous look.

“We’ll have to take care of that later, Sweetheart.” He said, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear, reveling in the disappointed and frustrated look you gave him. “Now be a good girl and get dressed.” He ordered, lifting you off of him before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

You dressed up quickly, trying to ignore the burning sensation in your core as the fabric of your clothes rubbed against you sensitive flesh. You were completely dressed when Sam and Dean came back, putting the fast-food take-out on the table and sitting down to eat. John came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, settling on a chair and starting to eat.

You sat down carefully on your chair, hissing softly as you did so, a stinging pain running from your behind through your whole body. John smirked imperceptibly. You took your food from the table and started eating as well. You remained silent the whole time, shifting uncomfortably on your chair now and then, instantly regretting it when you felt a new surge of heat pool between your legs.

John would then look at you. Somehow, you were the only one to see the sly smile he would give you. And you were surely the only one to know the truth that lay behind this smile. And you loved that.


End file.
